Wake Me Up When September Ends
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Song-fic loosely based off Green-Days song Wake Me Up When September ends. Prequel to 'Just A Dream' Contains DxC


**AN: HEY! Well, to those of you who read 'Just A Dream', this is going to be a prequel of sorts for it. Yes, another song-fic. LOOSELY based off the song 'Wake Me Up When September Ends'.**

**A HUGE thank-you to _bumblebeetobe98_ for giving me the idea to make a prequel!**

**Now, the last paragraph, the year later thing, it's the same timeline as the year later in Just A Dream, so if it makes no sense, go read that, it might help. If you don't want to, just ask, I'll try my best to explain.**

**Also, I don't know, well, anything about armies and stuff, so I left a lot of words out, and I probably still got some things wrong. I apologize for that if I did. That's all really.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT or the song Wake Me Up When September Ends.**

_"Duncan! Put me down!" Courtney laughed as I hoisted her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I laughed._

_"What do you say?" I tease. She pretended to think this over._

_"Duncan is the hottest bad boy ever and is an amazingly good kisser." She said, rolling her eyes but smiling. I laughed and put her back on her feet._

_"I was talking about please." I said, taking a step towards her and placing my hands on her hips._

_"You're never talking about please." She said, taking a step towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips against mine. I smiled, deepening the kiss, wishing this moment would last forever. She pulled away all to soon in my opinion._

_"I. I think I love you." She said, blushing madly. I smiled._

* * *

_"I know." I said, pressing my lips against hers..._

* * *

"Duncan! Quit your daydreaming and bring your head back here!" The general shouted at me. I shook my head, willing the memory away. I can't believe that was just last summer. The sounds of gunshots and bombs brought half of my mind back to where I was, and sent the other half to the worst and memory I had.

* * *

_I had just pulled up to Court's house, getting ready to tell her I was leaving, when she walked out and slapped me, tears rolling down from her eyes. I could tell by her eyes she knew, and I didn't know what hurt worse, the slap, or seeing her cry._

_"Tell me. Tell me it's not true." She said. I just looked at her. "Tell me!" She shouted. I shook my head, and watched as the anger evaporated from her eyes. I expected her to yell at me, but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried on my shoulder. "Be safe." She whispered._

_"I'll try." I said._

* * *

"Head for cover!" I heard someone shout. I looked up to see a huge bomb coming towards us.

"Oh, crap!" I shouted. I was turning to run, when I caught sight of a little girl, no older than three, crying for her mommy. I looked back at the soldiers I was with, than back at the little girl and ran. Straight towards the little girl. I heard shouts coming from behind me, but I couldn't help it. I ran and tackled the little girl out of the way, just as the bomb came down. I covered her and looked down at her. I than watched, as the last bit of innocence left her eyes. I got up, and almost immedialey the little girl ran off. I sighed, than felt a slap in the back of my head.

"What the heck Duncan! You could've gotten killed!" One of the soldiers said. I shrugged, momentarily forgetting I had something to live for.

* * *

As the days wore on, it felt like they were going in fast forward, but staying still at the same time. I felt like I was in a dream, and I just wanted someone to wake me up. I wanted to go back in time. Back to that summer, back to Courtney.

* * *

It was the last day. The last day I had to stay here. After this, I got two weeks leave. Two weeks to be with my beautiful Princess. I hadn't told her though. Not in any of my letters. I wanted to surprise her. Then suddenly, out of no where, pain. I put my hand to my chest and it was immediatley soaked. When I looked down, I noticed the bullet wound and the blood. As the soldiers rushed towards me, I grasped one of their hands. He looked down at me, and in that second I knew I wasn't going to make it.

"Tell Courtney." I managed to get out. "That I was lucky to have her." He nodded at me, and stayed by my side. As I felt the life leave me, I remembered only one thought. The one memory that stood above the rest. The last flashback I would ever have.

* * *

_"Do you have to go?" Courtney asked me as I was getting ready to leave. I nodded grimly at her, and wiped the tears falling from her face. "D-Duncan. I. I have something to tell you." She said. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm pregnant." I stood there shocked, than grinned hugely bringing her into a hug._

_"That amazing Court!" I pulled back, keeping both of my hands on her shoulders. She looked at me smiling but sobbing at the same time. Than I remembered something. I pulled a box out of my pocket._

_"Princess." I started. "I know that now isn't the best time, but you always told me I had horrible timing." She laughed, and I smiled. "I've never met anybody like you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I said, walking towards her and leaning my forehead against hers, and opening the box to reveal a ring. Than I looked into her deep, onyx, tear filled eyes and whispered. "Will you marry me." A huge smile broke out onto her face and she threw her arms around me as she shouted out a huge yes. I smiled, placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her. When I pulled back I looked at her, taking her all in. "I love you." I whispered for the first time ever. Her eyes filled with love and tears and she smiled._

_"I love you too."_

**A year later**

I watched silently as a little girl ran up to Courtney. She asked about Thalia. I smiled. As did Courtney. As the little girl ran off, Courtney looked around, than buried something and left. I walked over to where she had just been, and secretly dug out the ring. I threw it up in the air, caught it, than held it in my fist smiling as I turned to watch Courtney walk away. Soon. I thought. She'd have her ring back, soon enough.


End file.
